


I didn't say no.

by thecat_13145



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't (couldn't) say 'no' the first time she had him but that doesn't make it okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a comment fic prompt, but it's grown.

It’s something no one speaks of, thought they all know it happened.

He’s not quite sure how they all know, just that they do.

Jason’s the worst. If you try and mention it, He’ll either lash out or brush you off. Dick and Bruce shrug it off as Jason, but Tim knows better. He’s seen the look in Jason’s eyes when Talia is ever mentioned in conversation, the way he handles Damian.

If he ever had the courage to ask Jason, he knows the former Robin would refuse to use the R word. He’d argue that he didn’t say he didn’t want to, therefore it’s not...that.

But Tim knows better. He’s looked at Jason’s records from the home. Even if he could communicate (and that’s doubtful), he couldn’t have understood the actions, not with the damage done.

And the damage the actions itself caused. Talia...she’s being Bruce’s as much as Selina for as long as Tim can remember. How could he not blame Bruce for her interest? And for what she did?

If Jason knew what he was planning, he’d tell him to leave it, that it was nothing.

But Tim knows better. It’s everything, and if they ever want to bring Jason back into the fold, then one of them has to do it. He hopes Damian can forgive him.


	2. Bruce

“Jason” 

You can’t believe that it took you this long to figure out. This long to pick up on the myriad of little signs that should have told you what happened from the beginning.

World’s Greatest Detective indeed.

Jason’s eyes watch you like a porcupine. Like he already knows what you’re about to say. But that was always Jason’s talent. Out of all your children, he can read you the best, knows your weak spots and can wind you up faster than anyone else, including the Joker. He always has being able to do that.

“Don’t B.” He mutters, like he already knows the discussion you want to have with him. The use of B, that old nickname, to try and persuade you to drop it. You force Batman down.

“It wasn’t like that. I didn’t say no.”

You kneel down so you are on a level, placing one hand on his shoulder to force him to meet your eyes. Not Batman’s accusing glare or Brucie’s vague stare. This is just Bruce, sad but understanding.

“Neither did I.”


	3. Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events refered to in here took place in Nightwing 93-94. The author of those insisted it was dub con, I think it was non con. Please see here if you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about  
> http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/343945.html

“What is it about us?”

There’s a nice buzz going from the beer that’s making Dick bold enough to ask that question.

“Are we that pathetic that we’re victims of a crime most people refuse to acknowledge exists?”

Jason slams his beer bottle down on the table so hard that Dick was certain that it would shatter. That he’d blown it.

He loves that things between him and Jason have improved to this. That they can sit together, getting drunk and not want to kill each other. 

The look in Jason’s eyes indicates that the last part of that sentence might have changed at least.

“Don’t you dare compare what that sick bitch did to you with me!”

“Why not?” He’s drunk. It’s the only way he can talk about Tarantula. About what happened. “They both took advantage of us in situations where we couldn’t give our consent.”

Jason’s eyes are boring in to him; Like Batman’s when he’s really mad.

“I didn’t say no.” He says very slowly, like Dick is being deliberately stupid. “You did. She ignored you.”

Dick puts his own beer bottle down, though with less force than Jason had.

“Jay,” He said, suddenly feeling incredible tired. “You couldn’t say no.”


	4. Damian

“Brat.”

“Todd.”

He really doesn’t want to have this conversation, but it’s got happen. 

“With Tal_with your mum did anything…happen?” He finishes, well aware that that has to hold records somewhere for the lamest way to ask a kid if they’ve being sexually abused, but this is difficult O.K.? It’s not like the brat makes anything easy

Damian gives a tut.

“If that is your pathetic way of asking if my mother ever touched me in an inappropriate way, the answer is no and I should add that Father, Grayson and Alfred have already asked me that question.”

He shouldn’t really be as surprised as he is.

“o.k.”

He expects Damian to shove his earphones back in and go back to pretending to do homework, but the kid just looks at him strangely for a moment and says. “I am sorry it happened to you.”

With any of the others, he’d protest that it didn’t happen, but coming from Damian, who in a family of screwed up people is both the most screwed up and the most normal of them, he can’t.

“I’d had worse.”

“tuts.”


	5. Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty explicit. Please don't read if you have any issues with consent. Just take it as Talia rapes Jason.

He is very like her beloved. The same high cheek bones, which make the women of Gotham and beyond swoon. Black hair, though Jason’s has a hint of red in it and blue eyes, though Jason’s are nearer midnight than the electric blue. 

They stare up at her blank and confused, very like his.

She runs her finger along his chest. The eyes watch her, still confused, still uncomprehending.

Talia is not naïve enough to believe the boy was a virgin when he died, any more than Bruce had being. 

Bruce had being for her father, to give him a worthy heir. Jason was simply for her.

Carefully she positions her hips above him.


End file.
